¿Quién le teme a los fantasmas?
by Icitzy
Summary: Sasuke no le tiene miedo a los fantasmas… por que no existen, son solo imaginaciones, cosas absurdas, sin sentido, para nada real… ¡AHHHHHH!


_**Resumen**: Sasuke no le tiene miedo a los fantasmas… por que no existen, son solo imaginaciones, cosas absurdas, sin sentido, para nada real… ¡AHHHHHH!_

_**Advertencia:** Este fic participa del Amigo Secreto del foro Aldea Oculta entre las hojas __y los personajes son del malvado Kishitroll-sama amante de la drogaskishi y demás cosas. _

_**Genero:** Humor/Parody_

_**Dato:** Humor absurdo, bashing del bueno y un poco ooc en Sasuke (bueno, tal vez mucho ooc…)_

_**Nota:** El equipo siete tienen doce años, están como pequeños y adorables gennin._

* * *

><p><span><strong>¿Quién le teme a los fantasmas?<br>**

* * *

><p>El equipo siete vuelve de una exitosa misión, y con exitosa quiero decir que nadie sabe como pudieron completarla a pesar de haber destruido todo en su camino.<p>

El equipo tuvo que cuidar una casa antigua, limpiarla, algo completamente aburrido para ser una misión D que los menores replicaron toda tarde por querer hacer una misión más importante.

Kakashi venía caminando delante de sus gennin más interesado en su nuevo libro Icha Icha Paradaise Deluxe que en sus alumnos.

Sakura venía sonrojada, chillando, bebiendo vientos de Sasuke, chico que venía con una mascara de frialdad y completamente aburrido de esa tonta misión, dando por último y no menos importante a Naruto que venía temblando de miedo y balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

—Es..esa misión fue horrible tebbayo! —Chilló un momento en la vuelta

Es que bueno, como la mayoría sabe, esa cosa rubia adicta al ramen tenía un miedo paralizante con los fantasmas y peor, haber estado ahí dentro así casi adentrada la noche, y el rubio paranoico no quería ir a ningún lado solo por que decía que iba a aparecer un fastamas.

—¡Deja de ser tan chillón baka! —Grito Sakura antes de golpearlo, para a los pocos segundo volver a su fase enamorada.

Intento saltar sobre Sasuke, pero el azabache con sus instintos altamente desarrollados por sus locas acosadoras se movió hacía un costado en el ultimo segundo haciendo que Haruno se estrellara contra el piso. E ignorando a sus dos compañeros tirados agonizando de dolor en el suelo, se acerco a su maestro con el ceño fruncido y camino a su par con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Cuando tendremos una misión decente?

—Mah, aún eres joven, cuando crezcan tendrán misiones más importantes como... —se detuvo un momento y puso su mano en la barbilla como si pensara— bañar a los perros de los Inuzuka debería ser una misión clase C.

Sasuke gruño y se adelanto, ya que creía que su grupo eran todos retrasados, hasta sensei incluido que cuando termino de hablar volvió feliz a leer su libro sagrado como si fuera la biblia.

Naruto momentos después caminaba a la par de su sensei mientras unos lagrimones caían por el chichon en su cabeza y metros atrás caminaba Sakura deprimida por que su amor no la quería.

—Ese teme de Sasuke siempre creyéndose mejor que nosotros... —Murmuro el rubio con ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba hacía la espalda del azabache.

—No se cree mejor que ustedes, su personalidad es así —Dijo su sensei como si nada sin despegar la vista de su libro.

—¡Sasuke es mejor que ustedes, no estuvo chillando como cierta persona cuando creyo que vió un fantasma! —Gritó Sakura desde atras.

—Señorita recuerdo que usted grito cuando vio una araña y corrió por toda la mansión —Declaro su sensei.

Los alumnos se miraron serios antes de gritar algo a la par.

—¡Tú gritaste como niña cuando pensaste que habías perdido tu libro!

A Kakashi le cayo un aura oscura mientras murmuraba cosas como "mis alumnos no me respetan", entre otras cosas.

—Esperen... el único en toda la misión no grito fue Sasuke.

—Claro, por que él es perfecto.

—¿Y si lo hacemos gritar de miedo?

—¿Mis queridos alumnos maquinando malvados planes y no me invitan?

Mientras Sasuke caminaba delante de ellos ignorando todo, sus compañeros y profesor estaban ideando malévolos planes desalmados... para no decir planes idiotas.

**...**

Esa noche el Uchiha se encontraba cociendo a su ropa nueva unos símbolos se su clan... ¿qué no lo sabían?, pues claro, Sasuke sabe bien como como ser una buena ama de casa, lo leyó en un libro.

En eso escucho un ruido, las luces se apagaron, el aburrido dejo las prendas a un costado y miro aburrido hacía todos lados, con un pequeño jutsu prendió una vela y se fue a hacer un té, pero se quedo mirando raro cuando vio que un humo rosa, como neblina estaba en el suelo.

Intrigado comenzó a seguir esa neblina rosa brillosa, conducía a la cama, en esa había alguien que se movía debajo de las sabanas como una anguila, el azabache levanto una ceja.

—Oh, como amo la libertad, hace tanto tiempo estuve encerrada debajo del suelo —La voz era de una chica pero se oía distorsionada.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunto monótono

—Oh mi querido Sasuke-kun, no tienes que preguntarme quien soy, sino que es lo que soy, soy un fantasma mi querido niño —vio como alguien se levantaba entre las sabanas— y solo quiero un cuerpo el cual poseer y encuentro el tuyo esquisto.

El Uchiha no se movió del lugar, ni hizo rastro de estar asustado, creo unos sellos y quemo la cama, para luego darse vuelta y preparar su té, mientras de la cama alguien chillaba y aún cubierta de sabanas en llamas salia corriendo por la ventana.

Mientras tanto afuera Naruto bostezando y Kakashi leyendo un libro vieron con curiosidad como Sakura salia corriendo, el sensei creo un jutsu de agua y la empapo, la chica termino temblando y enojada pensando como su amor no cayó con su sensual fantasma mientras se quejaba con su sensei, mientras tanto Naruto se había terminado durmiendo y estaba en el suelo balbuceando "ramen te amo".

**...**

La siguiente noche Sasuke se encontraba entrenando en el bosque cuando escucho unos ruidos, pisadas de hojas y un correteo, se detuvo, aun con un kunai en la mano y se dedico a observar con cuidado.

Se escuchaba una risita mientras alguien correteaba cerca suyo, el ruido de a momentos venía de la copa de los arboles y de a momento venía del suelo, él frunció el ceño.

—Ji ji ji —La risa de a momentos se escuchaba cerca y al siguiente segundo lejos.

—Muestra la cara —Gruño Sasuke.

Pero la otra persona no respondía, al siguiente la risa no era una, eran muchas, las risas venían de todos lados, aunque quisiera seguir a esa persona con el oído no podía, ahora eran más, ¿era un grupo de ninjas intentando atacar al Uchiha prodigio o quienes eran?

—No me importan cuantos sean, los derrotare —Sentencio mientras el sharingan relucía en sus ojos.

La risa se detuvo por un momento y en la noche pares de ojos rojos, rasgados, que lo miraban en silencio comenzaron a aparecer y lo observaban esperando una reacción.

—El joven Uchiha Sasuke, me honra tu presencia —Las voces graves retumbaron por todos los rincones.

—¿Que quieres?

—¿Que quiero yo?, nada de lo que me puedas dar me puede servir... tu estupidez me despertó y ahora lo pagaras —Las últimas palabras sonaron más fuerte.

Sasuke solo levanto una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

—No me digas, ¿otro fantasma?

—Un demonio para ser precisos —Y la voz comenzó a reírse de forma malévola.

—Naruto... eres un pésimo actor —Sentencio y lanzo el kunai a un par de ojos en especificos.

Sasuke no se movió mientras escuchaba como Naruto chillaba y los clones comenzaban a desaparecer uno por uno, dejando a solo el rubio, retorciéndose de dolor por que le había clavado el kunai en el pie, en el pasto.

—Hmp, dobe

—¡Aceptalo, todos le tienen miedo a los fantasmas o demonios!

—Yo no...

—¡Que sí, auuuch duele maldito teme!

Mientras Naruto se retorcía en el piso y actuaba dramáticamente diciendo que iba a morir desangrado, Sasuke se iba a su hogar ignorando los gritos del otro.

A unos metros escondiendo su chakra veía todo un sensei y una alumna cubierta de vendas por las quemaduras.

—Sasuke sigue inmune...

—Es perfecto.

—Tenes el pergamino que Naruto robo de la torre del Hokage —Pregunto ignorando lo anterior.

—Si... ¿pero eso no es malo? —Le dijo curiosa mientras le pasaba el pergamino.

—Mah, solo lo tomaremos prestado.

Kakashi se levanto y fue a buscar a su alumno rubio que se retorcía en el piso, llamo a la chica, aunque en el camino ambos chicos se preguntaron que era lo que planeaba su sensei por que solo había pedido un pergamino y dijo que con esto seguro su otro alumno gritaría como niña.

**...**

Unos días después Sasuke se encontraba en su hogar, tirado en su cama cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba, se sintió observado así que abrió los ojos con cautela, casi salto de su cama cuando otro azabache lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Ototo?

—¿Quién eres? —Frunció el ceño y lo observo esperando una respuesta, aunque ese silencio el otro lo tomo como positivo.

—¡Oh Izuna, eres tú, no sabes cuanto te extrañe! —El pelilargo salto y abrazo a Sasuke mientras lloriqueaba

—Me ahogo...

—Pensé que habías muerto, pero si estas aquí significa... ¡los dos estamos muertos, pero no importa!

—Espera..¿muerto?

El otro se separo un poco antes de responder sonriendo.

—Fallecí hace tiempo, no se cuando, pero recuerdo bien mi muerte, así que si, estoy muerto.

—¿¡Ehh!? —Cuando el otro intento volver a abrazarlo este se soltó y salio corriendo de su casa y se escondió detrás de un árbol.

Sasuke parpadeo confundido, _"¿que demonios fue eso, un muerto, osea un fantasma, pero los fantasmas no te abrazan verdad?",_ luego de un tiempo volvió a entrar a la casa y observo que ya no había nadie, suspiro aliviado, el loco rarito ya había desaparecido, pero de la nada sintió un coscorrón en su cabeza.

El chico aturdido miro hacía donde había recibido el golpe, una pelirroja lo miraba enojada.

—¿A ver niñita que hago aquí?

—La que entro en mi departamento es usted, así que largo.

—¿Largo?, mira niñita, no se que hago aquí, en un momento estaba tranquila y ahora estoy en este desastroso departamento ttebane!

—¿Ttebane?

La mujer le dio otro golpe y el solo gruño, genial, primero aparecia un loco que lo abrazaba y le decía ototo, y ahora una loca que lo golpeaba.

—Mire señora, soy Uchiha Sasuke, si no se va de mi departamento...

—¿Sasuke? —La mejor parpadeo y sonrió— ¡Oh, por eso el parecido, eres igual a Mikoto!

—¿Conoció a mi madre?

—Claro que la conozco —la mujer se cruzo de brazos— somos amigas, hasta te recuerdo, ¡eras una bebe muy linda!

—Soy hombre...

—Bueno, estas algo plana pero de rostro eres muy hermosa, a que muchos chicos te miran.

—Hombre..

—Me pregunto si mi hijo saldría con una chica como tú, hasta con Mikoto seríamos consuegras

—¡NO SOY MUJER!

—Como digas Sasuke-chan, tendría muy lindos nietos.. —La mujer siguió perdida en sus pensamientos de ser abuela.

—ARGH! —Sasuke grito mientras se agarra los pelos, pero cuando se dio cuenta, la mujer ya no estaba.

Miro a todos lados paranoico y salio un rato a caminar por unas calles pocos transitadas, necesitaba aire.

—Disculpe... pero ¿en que año estamos?

Sasuke salto en su lugar cuando un hombre rubio lo miraba, mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

—¿Qué?

—Oh si.. bueno, creo que estoy muerto por que veo todo extraño y me preguntaba en que año estoy.

—¿Naruto?

—Naru... —el hombre boqueo como pez y lo tomo de los hombros para zarandearlo— ¿conoces a mi hijo, esta bien, come verduras, se porta bien, hace travesuras, como le va en la academia, tiene novia?

—Si me sigue zarandeando vomitare —Murmuro el azabache

—Perdón —Dije el otro nervioso y lo solto— entonces.. ¿conoce a mi hijo?

—¿Naruto es su hijo?

—Sip

—Pero el es huérfano...

—Bueno, estoy muerto, pero morí por una buena causa.

—Ah...

—¿Entonces él esta bien?

—Discúlpeme un momento... —Sasuke comenzó a caminar rápido, ignorando los gritos el hombre salio corriendo.

Corrió tan rápido como si fuese perseguido por sus locas acosadoras, hasta que se detuvo y se escondió detrás de un árbol.

El azabache suspiro e intento relajarse, tal vez esas personajes realmente no eran fantasmas, y todo era culpa de sus idiotas compañeros volviendo a hacer idioteces, o... debía dejar de usar el sharingan.

—Hola amor, ¿estas bien?

Sasuke abrió los ojos y miro a la mujer que lo observaba preocupada, comenzando a balbucear incoherencias.

—¿¡Mamá!?

—¿Sasuke que te pasa, estas como si hubieses visto un fantasma?

—...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sasuke grito como niña y cayó inconsciente al suelo, la mujer que lo observaba pocos segundos después desapareció al igual que lo habían hecho los otros personajes.

**...**

A unos metros Naruto y Sakura jugaban a las cartas, mientras su sensei miraba con unos lentes a su alumno que caía inconsciente.

—Y Sasuke gritó —Dijo orgulloso.

—Ese no fue el teme, ese grito fue de niña.

—Mi amor, digo, Sasuke-kun no es niña.

Ignorando las negaciones de sus alumnos que cansados de todos jugaban a las cartas, el saco el pergamino de su bolsillo, algo parecido al edo-tensei por lo que leyo.

—Tomen chicos, devuélvanlos, necesito hacer algo.

—¿Que cosa ttebayo?

—Levantar a Sasuke y decirle que grito, esta en el suelo tendido inconsciente.

Naruto con curiosidad lo acompaño, Sakura se quedo.

**...**

Que una semana después Sasuke se haya ido de la aldea es pura casualidad, nada que ver de su grito de niña o que creyera que Konoha estaba lleno de fantasmas.

No, nada que ver.

**-owari-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Bueno bella Yamile, ojala te hallas reído! intente hacer el fic de fantasmas y quedo esta cosa rara! felices fiestas!_

_Obviamente los que aparecieron fueron Madara, Kushina, Minato y Mikoto en modo fantasma, sip, existe jutsus para todos, hasta para traer fantasmas._

_Y a todos los demás, ojalá este fic loco les haya gustado._

_Y ya saben.. un rw hace bien al alma (?)_

**_Feliz Navidad!_**


End file.
